Currently, mobile electronic devices such as mobile phones, comprising a touch panel and a vibration part, are known. These mobile electronic devices output feedback to the user with respect to the operation by causing the vibration part to vibrate when the touch panel is operated by the user.
However, the touch panel and the display part are stacked and disposed in the inner section of the housing of these mobile electronic devices, in the direction of the thickness of the display part. The vibration part is disposed corresponding to the display part. Therefore, in a case in which a shock is applied externally to the housing, because the shock is transmitted to the display part through the vibration part, there are concerns regarding malfunctions occurring to the display part.